


Wet Dreams

by sassykenzie1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has to lay there while his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, has a wet dream, clearly about him, and humps his thigh. Based on art, link in the ending notes.





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes at 4 am when I should be asleep, so any mistakes are mine and it will probably seem very rushed.

Kei groaned. He had been woken up in the middle of the night by Yamaguchi clinging to him, AGAIN. He was about to push Yamaguchi off of the bed, reading to finally get a good night’s sleep when Yamaguchi made a noise. Kei froze.

Was Yamaguchi having a nightmare? Is that why he kept clinging to Kei. Kei tried to look at Yamaguchi but realized he didn’t have his glasses on. The TV was still on the menu of whatever dumb movie they had been watching. Kei felt around until he felt the cold metal of his glasses. He put them on.

He turned to Yamaguchi, whose face was completely red. There were tears gathering in his eyes, and a few tear tracks, but aside from that, Kei couldn’t tell what could be going on in his dream. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whimpered. Kei might be rude, but he wasn’t completely heartless, so he turns over on his back, allowing Yamaguchi to fully wrap around him, pulling him close in a hug. Kei put his right arm up on the mattress with an exhale, and then set his left hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi snuck his thighs around one of Kei’s. It hit Kei hard when he realized what Yamaguchi’s dream actually was. If the whimpers didn’t give it away, the hard...thing, poking Kei in the thigh did. Yamaguchi whimpered Kei’s name again. Kei could feel his face flush.

Yamaguchi continued to squeeze Kei like a stuffed animal, and he began to hump Kei’s leg. Kei lay there, as still as he could, so as to not wake Yamaguchi. The boy would be embarrassed enough once he woke up. He was still whimpering and moaning, and his hair was tickling Kei’s cheek. What would Akiteru think if he were to walk in the room now, or his mom? They would find their teenage son getting aggressively cuddled and humped by his male friend...

Kei groaned again. The only logical thing he could do was wait it out, but… Kei fought the urge to run a hand down his face. This was going to be so awkward in the morning.

Yamaguchi continued to grind again Kei’s thighs, and Kei could feel himself getting hard, to his exasperation. What god hated him so much? It wasn’t enough for him to be in this situation, hearing his name come from his closest...and maybe only friend’s mouth, but he had to to get turned on by it?

Yamaguchi’s grinding got more intense, along with the noises out of his mouth. Hopefully, this would all be over soon. Yamaguchi gave a few weak thrusts against’s Kei’s leg before an all too loud and all too sexual noise left his mouth. Luckily, though, he had stopped humping Kei.

Yamaguchi sat up with a frightened look. He turned and look down at Kei, then at where his legs were. He gave a worried squeaking noise, and jumped off of the bed, his face flaming. “Sorry, Tsukki,” he said, rushed, before he raced to the bathroom. Kei decided this was a problem for future him, took his glasses off, and went back to sleep.

He pretended not to notice when Yamaguchi hugged him from behind in his “sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art by: ????
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OT-VLA3VzFnB9KdRBX7Crtu6yTSSlqyf/view?usp=sharing
> 
> If anyone knows the artist, please let me know. I take no credit for the art.  
> Please let me know if the link isn't working.


End file.
